


Hot And Cold

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shower fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot And Cold

"FUCK."

The curse rings clearly even as Katie moves into the room. 

"You okay?"

She's laughing a little even as she drops her robe, stepping easily into the shower, noting that he looks a little angry. 

"It's fucking cold.."

"Babe..."

Katie can't help laughing as she moves to correct the temperature. 

"Next time just ask okay?"

Silence falls and she's all too aware that John is staring at her. 

"What?"

"You are... so gorgeous."

Katie smiles, moving to kiss him and laughing softly when he drags her under the shower, the both of them taking time to wash up fully even as John carries her to the bench they'd had built in. He settles then settles her into his lap, the both of them moving almost instantly into a rhythm. John knows the second she starts to feel it, her moans are light but clear even as his pace picks up. Neither of them need to ask when to start or finish this sort of stuff anymore, John always knows when she's open to it and when she isn't... today she had been. The two of them move from pace to pace with ease and soon enough Katie shivers fully apart and cries out, coming apart hard and fast. John follows her into release soon after, smiling when she shifts to sit next to him. 

"That... is becoming a habit."

"Why do you think we built the bench?"

"Good point."


End file.
